Doctor, la niña más importante de toda la creación
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: Ellos no la olvidarán mientras que ella nunca podrá recordar. Pero durante un momento, un momento brillante, ella fue la mujer más importante de todo el universo.


_Cada noche, miraré al cielo, en su nombre, y pensaré en ti._

Era lo último que había escuchado del abuelo de Donna, lo último que había escuchado por parte de algún humano, y en esos momentos no quería ver a otro, ni en esos momentos ni en un largo tiempo. Solo quería volver a casa de su compañera, de su amiga, de la brillante Donna Noble, y hacerla recordar, que lo recordase todo, a él, a la TARDIS, a los Ood, la biblioteca… pero no era posible, eso la mataría.

Tenía pensado ir a algún lugar, a algún tiempo, en donde le fuese imposible encontrarse con humanos o con recuerdos de cualquier tipo. Pero, nada más accionar el freno de mano de mano de la TARDIS, esta se puso sola en movimiento, zarandeándose con fuerza de un lado a otro. El Doctor no podía evitarlo, ni siquiera era capaz de llegar al panel de mando, lo único que podía hacer era agarrarse a una de las barandillas y evitar dejarse llevar para no darse con las paredes.

El frenazo fue en seco y todo se descolocó. Le dolía admitirlo, pero era el aterrizaje más suave que había tenido nunca, aparte del de la profesora River Song. Las puertas de la maquina se abrieron solas mientras el típico sonido aún se podía oír. Estaba en Londres, no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde había despegado. Todo estaba absolutamente igual que al irse, eso le hizo tener miedo, un sentimiento poco común en él.

Las calles estaban desiertas, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y olía bien, acababa de pasar una tormenta y el cielo estaba gris. No se escuchaba ningún ruido; coches, pájaros, aviones… nada. En los escalones que daban a la casa de su anterior compañera había una niña, sollozando. Apenas tendría siete años y estaba sola, perdida. La TARDIS le había llevado a ese momento por algún motivo, y pensaba averiguarlo. Se acercó a la niña con paso lento, temía tener un encontronazo. La pequeña miraba al suelo y moqueaba, de vez en cuando se secaba de la mejilla alguna lágrima. Se sentó a su lado, un escalón más abajo y la observó durante un segundo. Tenía una bonita melena pelirroja a media espalda y sus ojos brillaban verdes por las lágrimas. Ella alzó la cabeza, secando los últimos indicios de llanto, pero no dijo nada, esperó.

-¿Estás perdida? – Ver a aquella niña en esas condiciones le provocaba una oleada de sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido jamás por ningún ser humano. Ella alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

-No, mi madre ¿Puedes encontrarla? Creo que no sabe volver a casa…

-¿Vives aquí? – Alzó la vista, era la misma casa, eso significaba…. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Si, nos mudamos hace una semana y es la primera vez que mi madre sale sola. – En los ojos llorosos de la niña había una madurez muy poco común en alguien de su edad.- Soy Donna, Donna Noble…

Se puso pálido ¿De verdad esa niña era su Donna?. En esos momentos no sabía que hacer, si quedarse con ella hasta que volviese su madre o huir, huir lo más lejos que pudiese de ese recuerdo. Tal vez lo segundo no se lo permitiese la TARDIS, esa cabezota y manipuladora máquina del tiempo.

-Bueno, Donna Noble. Voy a explicarte que vamos a hacer. Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que vuelva tu madre, para que no estés sola.

-¿Y si no vuelve nunca?

-Volverá, te lo prometo.

Dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa de consuelo, claro que volverá, está escrito en el futuro. La niña le miraba con desconfianza, aunque no tenía nada de miedo, al contrarío, se sentía segura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-John Smith – Alguna alarma dentro de él le había saltado de pronto. Quería decir el Doctor, pero no lo hizo. En el futuro, cuando Donna se olvide de todo, de él solo quedará un antiguo amigo de su abuelo llamado John Smith.- ¿Y tu abuelo?

-Ha ido a buscar a mamá, porque se le había olvidado algo. Temo que se hayan perdido los dos… - Consiguió tranquilizarse, gracias a la mirada que el Doctor le estaba echando.- ¿De donde eres?

-De muy lejos, más de lo que puedas imaginar… -Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica y Donna lo notó.

-¿Estás solo? ¿No tienes amigos?

-Antes tenía, ahora todos tienen a otra persona –Su memoria pasó desde Sarah Jane hasta la Donna adulta, sin olvidar a su Rose, que ahora tenía a su otro yo, ni a Martha, por supuesto.- Tenía una amiga a la que me recuerdas mucho… - La miraba directamente a los ojos, podía ver más allá de ellos y sentir que hablaba con Donna hace un par de días en cualquier parte del universo donde el hombre no ha llegado aún.- Con ella viajé mucho, la llevé a conocer lugares increíbles, personas muy singulares, y ella ayudó a todo el mundo siempre que pudo…

-Cuéntame algo sobre los viajes y sobre ella ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Se llamaba Doctor.

-¿Doctor? Es un nombre raro para una mujer…

-Es que ella no era una mujer nada común.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era valiente y sumamente brillante.

-¿Y donde está ahora?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, iba a contarle a una niña como dentro de más de treinta años iba a perderlo todo.

-Ella no se acuerda de mí, ni de las personas a las que salvó la vida

-Es imposible que haya olvidado eso. ¿Has intentado hablar con ella?

-No puedo. –La mirada melancólica de John Smith hizo que la niña prolongase un silencio triste antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Por qué?

El doctor se inclinó sobre ella, estaba dispuesto a contárselo todo ¿Cuánto puede durar la memoria de una niña de siete años que habla con un desconocido sobre cosas imposibles?

-Si me recuerda a mí, los lugares que vio o las personas que salvó, morirá. Ellos no la olvidarán, mientras que ella nunca podrá recordar. Pero durante un momento, un momento brillante, ella fue la mujer más importante de todo el universo. –Recordaba con exactitud las palabras que le había dicho a su abuelo hacía apenas un par de horas, porque era completamente lo que sentía.

-Eso es muy triste, nadie debería poder olvidar eso… - Si alguien pudiese recordar el futuro, el Doctor estaría seguro de que la cabeza de la pequeña comenzaría a arder en un par de segundos, pero era imposible. Tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan a salvo de él.

-Sería más triste para todo el universo perderla a ella.

Se le escurrió una lágrima por la mejilla, ya no podía evitarlo más. La pequeña Donna iba a decirle algo cuando por el largo de la calle aparecieron una mujer rubia y su padre, mucho más joven que la última vez que lo vio.

-Donna ¿Qué haces ahí fuera? ¿Quién es usted? – La madre le lanzó una mirada de inquietud al Doctor, de desconfianza.

-Yo ya me iba. Donna creía que os habíais perdido y me quedé para que no estuviera sola. John Smith, por cierto. Ha sido un placer.

Wilfred estaba entrando en la casa con Donna, detrás de ellos les seguía Sylvia, su madre. Al llegar a la puerta la pequeña Noble se paró y se giró hacia John, que ya se había dado la vuelta de camino a la cabina azul por la que había aparecido.

-John Smith ¿Te volveré a ver?

Llamado por la aún dulce voz de la niña, el Doctor se giró hacia ella y le dedicó la sonrisa más alegre que tenía. Esa pregunta le había alegrado el día y no podía ocultarlo.

-Tenlo por seguro, Donna Noble.

Lo último que vio de la pequeña Noble fue una sonrisa y su pelo al darse la vuelta para entrar en la casa. Con un paso más alegre el desconocido John Smith entró en su máquina del tiempo y lo último que quedó de ese encuentro fue el sonido de la TARDIS desaparecer del lugar. Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, Donna, una de sus mejores amigas, se había despedido de un tal John Smith, sin conocerle de nada.

Es el primer fanfic que subo a esta página, espero que os guste.


End file.
